


Please Don't Tease Me

by a_bad_poem



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Smut, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: Based on their "please don't tease me" bit.





	Please Don't Tease Me

"Please don't tease me."

Danny whined breathlessly, looking over his shoulder at Arin, his chest pressed into the mattress. One hand of his own was back there, gripping one of his cheeks to part it for Arin. 

Arin didn't even finish the slow dragging of his tongue up Danny's asshole before he had to pull away, breaking out into laughter. "You sound like a starting YouTuber."

And that was that- the instance that would begin their 'please don't tease me' bit. Though of course to the lovelies, there wouldn't be that extra inside joke that Danny and Arin shared. 

While it was hilarious and brought giggles forth, it was also hot. The two merged often for the pair. It would even become a sort of safe word, a sign that Danny was enjoying it and coherent. 

Anal beads, humiliation, sensory play, sneaky sex in their office building, all of them would cause Dan to say that sentence. Dan would begin to suspect Arin was looking for things that he could use to tease him. Like the power hour, Dan never knew what was going to happen whenever he and Arin met up for one of their sessions. 

Dan laughed wearily. He'd have a better time acknowledging the humour if he wasn't fully hard only because this had gone on for so long, now unable to find his peak of pleasure and release. His cock stayed hard almost out of confusion, Arin's ghostly touches and fleeting licks not enough for him to orgasm, but enough to keep his cock ready and waiting, like a foolish dog. 

"Seriously, Arin." Dan resorted to pleading, burying his face in his arm and bucking his hips up higher. "It feels like you've been doing this for an hour, please just fuck me properly, do something. Anything." With experience from Ross, Danny had gotten pretty good at begging. Especially with Arin, who was much easier to please than his sadistic friend. 

Arin was still chuckling. "'Please don't tease me'? Can you say that again?" He purred as he felt up Danny's sides, looming over him before kissing at his neck. Arin pressed his body in against Danny's, making sure the man could feel his erection against his ass. 

Danny actually moaned at the touch. It was so close. He ground his hips backwards once, before Arin's words clicked. "Really?" He asked with a breathless chuckle. 

"Really," Arin whispered sweetly into his friend's ear, wrapping an arm around Dan's front to brush over one of his nipples with his digits. Dan shivered. 

"Please don't tease me," he whispered, cheeks flushing as the words left him. "..Sir."

Arin made an approving hum. "I will." He said, reaching under Dan's bed for their box of goodies. 

Meanwhile Dan flustered, looking at Arin, clearly confused. "Wait, but I-" He squeaked, looking down as he felt a brush between his legs. But not the good kind. Arin took hold of his shaft and slid a cock ring down to its base. He made a noise of protest. "Come on, Ar-"

Arin cut him off. "I can't help it. You make me want to tease you," he smiled innocently, kissing Dan's ear before sitting back. He gave himself a few strokes, thinking for a moment before lining up with Dan's entrance. He pushed in steadily, feeling Dan's body shudder underneath him in relief. The man let out a noise complementing his body's actions despite the ring ever present on his shaft. 

"You're such a slut, Dan," Arin purred into his ear. "I know you like being teased. Just look at how hard you've gotten," he mocked, fingers dancing briefly over Dan's shaft to illustrate his point. He let go of his cock once in deep enough, pulling Dan's wrists together and using one hand to pin them over the man's head. 

Danny tensed and then released, the sensations overwhelming especially as the nickname made his abdomen swirl. He was panting constantly, moans or other noises of pleasured pain leaving him not uncommonly. "Arin, please," he whined; he felt as if he might cry, this was like torture.

Arin hummed soothingly. "You're beautiful, baby," he smiled, rocking into Danny at a steady pace now. "I could fuck you all night."

His words were sweet, but Arin's actions were harrowing. Dan arched his back, every sensation and pleasure point hitting him differently with the cock ring snugly around his shaft. With every throb and pulse, it tightened in that brief moment almost mockingly. 

"Please don't tease me," Dan begged again, in case it might help. Arin seemed to like it. He chuckled and picked up his pace, but still didn't remove the ring. With all the built up tension inside his gut, Dan wouldn't have been surprised if, without it, he would've came already. 

His head dropped onto the pillow defeatedly, savouring what pleasure he could from Arin's thrusts and the pleasured panting that came from his friend. They both knew if he really wanted it to end, he would say so up front. 

Arin picked up speed again and Dan tensed, fingers and toes curling. "Arin," he whined as if his lungs were about to be emptied, bucking desperately. Arin wasn't slowing down now; if anything, Danny thought he might still be getting faster.

"Please, Arin, please!" He nearly shouted, anxiety picking up as Arin didn't say anything. The man hushed him gently. 

"One more time, baby," he smiled, slowing a bit so Dan could have a chance to breathe. 

"Please don't tease me anymore," Dan said on cue, already not having to stop and think about it. Arin obliged finally, thrusting a few more times to fall back into the speed he'd been going just a moment ago; fear struck Dan's heart. But Arin reached down and delicately slid off the ring, and after a final thrust Dan's body shook with his orgasm. He spurted a sizeable load onto the sheets, tuning in in time to feel Arin empty into his asshole and make him shiver before pulling out. 

Arin laid on the bed beside Dan, smiling at him. "Please don't tease me," he chuckled a final time. 

Dan rolled his eyes, turning over onto his back. "Shut up dude," he laughed quietly.


End file.
